plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steam Ages
|zombies = |release = Released on July 31, 2018 |boxheight = 260}} |Number = 23 |Zombies = |Unlock = Collecting stars or 58 gems |before=<< |after=}} Steam Ages (蒸汽时代, pinyin: zhēngqìshídài) is the 14th world in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Steam Ages takes place in London, England during an unspecified year in the 19th century, when factories appeared due to the Industrial Revolution. The main gimmick in this world are sewers. Steam sewers will first appear on the lawn with a cover, but after some time, a massive amount of toxic steam will blow and flung out the cover then stay on the lawn, making your plants near it take damages continuously. Flat-shroom can be planted on a sewer to make it stop releasing toxic steam for a while, and Lotus Root can absorb the toxic steam. Transportational sewers can transport zombies, similar to Tunnels, but are slower and are able to transport zombies to different lanes. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |19 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |21 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice excluding most free plants and sun-producing plants | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |Last Stand level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align:center;" |23 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} *First time reward other than stars, coins and chests. Audio Gallery VapourEraPosterEN.png|Official English logo Steam Ages Name.png|Steam Ages' name in the preview (note that the English name is "Steam Age") Steam Ages Preview Image.png|The preview (2.3.0) Steam Ages World Map Icon.png|Steam Ages' world icon Steam Ages Promotion (1).png Steam Ages Promotion (2).png|An advertisement introducing the 7 new plants of Steam Ages Steam Ages Promotion (3).png|Note how the demo in this promotion includes zombies from other worlds (specifically Far Future zombies) as well as Gold Tiles. These however do not appear in the final version. Steam Ages Promotion (4).png|A whack-a-zombie mini-game Steam Ages Promotion (5).png Steam Ages Bundle Icon.png|Steam Ages' world bundle icon (note the beta design of the world icon) Trivia *Due to glitches, Steam Ages uses Modern Day's Choose Your Seeds theme, the winning theme, the losing theme, and the beginning of the Final Wave theme (when it starts). *The developers stated that it was supposed to have 24 normal levels like most of the other worlds, but it does not show up due to a coding error. **A glimpse of the level can be seen here. *A sign on one of the house's fences in the lawn art reads, "DAVE," implying that it is Crazy Dave's house, and not the player's. *A boss battle to Steam Ages is yet to be released, but is shown that it'll be a Zombot piloted by Dr. Zomboss. What's your favorite Steam Ages plant? Gold Bloom Flat-shroom Passionflower Lotus Root Fanilla Berry Blaster Lily of Alchemy Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Steam Ages Category:Locations